Another day, another deamon
by Gryx5411
Summary: The night was dark and stormy, the dead were restless


Ok here's the deal, I dont own Warhammer 40,00 or buffy...........duh ---------------  
  
Travis breathed deepthy and tried to calm down, he was an Inquisitor of the God-Emperor he would not be intimidated by this abomination. It was hard to ingore that he only had one clip of hellfire rounds and a force sword left to assist him in the destruction of this deamon. He knew that Exodus V was alive and well alond with his retinue, but they were outside the temple trying to buy him enough time to slay the khonate deamon. He knew that the deamon was in a similar state of being, his grip on existance couldnt be very strong. He yelled the verses of the missionora protectoram as he flung himself from the pillar he hid behind at the khornate deamon, the horned creature sensed blood and threw itself at itself pusing forwards with its small wings. As their blades clashed in a flury of sparks Travis smiled as the demon overpowered him. It looked confused, the closed he got to winning the happier the man got. As Travis fell to the ground and realized he could fight no longer and the deamon raised its enormous axe for the killing blow travis muttered a phrase that made the deamon double back, "ACTIVATE PSYCON!"  
  
Travis instantly felt himself inbuned with the effects of the powerfull drug that he activated in his blood. He felt stronger, but less in controll of his strength. He let a frenzied rage overtake him as he fought the deamon. Blow after blow the deamon blocked, slower and slower to react, as the psycon pumping through Travis' blood sent him to new heights of strenght and agility. After what might have been muinites but seemed like days of combat, Travis' force sword pierced the brutes heart. The deamon used its last breath to whisper a word to Travis, "Touche (You win)" The deamon dissapated from existance. Travis let his exaustion to take over and fell into the blackness of unconciousness.  
  
When he woke hours had passed, his eyebrow raised and surveyed his surroundings, he was still in the chamber where he fell. His armour had been removed, a fire was lit and his wounds were dressed in an inperial military style, too well for any of his retinue to have done. His odd assortment of a retinue consisted of a Sargent of the Armageddon Steel Legion, known as sarge, a low level demigod named Dante, a pair of assasins whose names have no proper english spelling, a combat servator named Gryx 5411, a Mangos named Delpamar, and his deeply trusted space marine companion Exodus V, named by his mentor and Travis' friend Azreal. "Who dressed my wounds? They did a damn good job."  
  
The heavy grating metallic voice of Exodus, Exodus lost his head saving Travis and through a mix of eldar soulstone teconology and the knowledge of Delpamar's knowledge they had built a replacement head, thus the metallic voice, "Azreal came, he helped us buy you time, healed you, then left...he mentioned something about there still being a task to compleete here but Emperor be dammed if I know what it is."  
  
Travis stood up, "If he says there is still something to be done then there is. I'll never understand how he knows these things but he does. Dante any insights?"  
  
The demigod thought for a moment and ran his hand along the long tailike tenticle that ran off the back of his head, tapping his finger on the hilt of his sword, "A portal."  
  
Delphamar raised his eyebrow, as only one side of his face was human, the other taken up by many bionics, in a jesture of obvious disagreement, "I detect no signs of warp energy fluxuations"  
  
"Warp energies arent the only deamon magics," Dante ran a hand over his face, a scary thing seeing as how the only facial features he has are glowing eyes and a sharp toothed mouth, "There are other ways than warp energy."  
  
"Explain, " Travis was genuinley interested, as youn minds usually are, and Travis was exceptionaly young, only 20.  
  
"You know of the nine energies of chaos, which is the predominiat magic in this realm of being, however Azreal for example uses a different channel of magic drawn from himself rather than the sins of human emotion."  
  
"So there could be a portal?"  
  
"Quite possibaly."  
  
Sarge looked up from the gun he was polishing, "Does this mean we need to move?"  
  
"YES"  
  
"Fuck...."  
  
The inquititor and his henchmen, with the exception of Gryx as part of being a servator involves a partial lobotomy, looked for anything that might lead to a portal. Sarge got bored of searching and leaned agianst the wall, "There's no damn por-" the wall behind him opened to reveal a shimmering mass, the portal they had been looking for.  
  
"Ok now that we found it what do we do?" asked one of the assasins.  
  
"We could close it...but that might not work...khornate deamons may have already entered it....not choice but to go..."  
  
"And if its a trap?"  
  
"Then we die and are freed from mortal worries and woes," said Travis as he enterd the portal, his retinue followed. What choice did they have? 


End file.
